1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to PtCo alloy nanoparticles and methods to synthesize the nanoparticles with control over the particle size distribution, dispersion and particle composition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Benchmark Pt catalysts used in the cathode of low temperature fuel cells exhibit high cost, low activity and poor durability, which are some of the major barriers to commercialization of this type of fuel cell technology. Alloy catalysts have the potential to enhance catalytic activity as well as improve durability. Among alloy catalyst compositions, PtCo alloy catalysts have shown recent promise in the laboratory.
Use of Pt alloy nanoparticles that can increase the catalytic activity and reduce the amount of Pt required is also one of the possible approaches to achieve the same level of cathode performance with a reduced amount of precious metal. Difficulty in controlling the particle size, distribution and compositional uniformity of the nanoparticles are concerns with alloy nanoparticle preparation schemes.
A need exists, therefore, for synthesis methods to produce alloy nanoparticles with the desired controllable size distribution, dispersion, and composition characteristics.